


Snowed In

by imdeansgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Long, Multi, One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeansgirl/pseuds/imdeansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's best friend, Anna, talks him into coming down to the Roadhouse to help her flirt with her crush. Little does she know, she's setting Kevin up for something greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess. and i'm sorry tbh.

The house is quiet. _A little too quiet,_ he thinks as he blinks his eyes open. Who’s he kidding? It’s entirely the right ammount of quiet for an empty house. With his mother and father on a winter couples’ retreat, the house has been virtually silent for about a week. There’s another week until school and Kevin has done everything there is to do in the house. He’s read the pile of books he got for Christmas from Aunt Jody. He’s played every video game he had in the house. (And, of course, beat them all.) He even organized his movie collection. (Everything from 13 Going On 30 to Zoolander.) But now he’s run out of things to do in the house, so he just sleeps, eats, and stares at walls. He has nothing. He has an empty home.

His phone goes off.

It’s from Anna.

**Anna (2:02PM):  
r u awake??? getting l8. meet u @ roadhouse??**

Kevin sighs. Nothing better to do. He might as well go down to the roadhouse and watch Anna flirt with the southern blonde head waitress while eating an entirely too greasy burger. Anything to distract himself, at this point. He lazily taps out a reply.

_Kevin (2:04PM):  
Did anyone ever tell you that for someone with a 4.0 GPA your texting is atrocious? Sure. But you can’t always use me as an excuse for your relentless stalking Jo Harvelle. One of these days I’ll just stop watching that soap opera._

It’s not a minute before Anna replies.

**Anna (2:04PM):  
1\. i am 2nd in my grade behind ur smart ass so i can type however i want on my free time. 2. no u won’t. you’ll always tune into the jo/anna show and i’ll always tune into the kevin/him hopelessly crushing on guys and not doing anything about it show. it’s a vicious cycle but it’s best friendship.**

Unfortunately, she was right. 

_Kevin (2:05PM):  
Okay, whatever. Let me shower and I’ll meet you there._

After a quick shower, Kevin bundles up and pulls on his boots and mittens and then picks up the thing he left sitting on the mantel. A vomit-green colored hat sat lifelessly in front of the television until this moment, being too ugly and entirely too devoid of emotion or sentimental value. Most kids make a Christmas list for their parents. Kevin gets a hat.

A puke green hat.

Kevin pulls himself out of his self-pitying thoughts and jams the hat on his head without trying to think about it too much. He tries not to glance at his reflection in the storm door as he leaves. After that, he walks out the door and heads down the street towards the Roadhouse. 

It’s snowing heavily, apparently. Heavily enough for him to have to wear snow boots. The boots make a load crunching noise as he walks on the thick layer of white dust, still falling from the sky. _It’s coming down pretty hard,_ he thinks distantly. He can barely see three feet in front of him, and it’s so cold he wishes he’d worn a scarf. Oh well. It’s too late to go back now. So he just zips his jacket up a little more and sticks his gloved hands in the pockets of his puffy coat. Although he can’t really make out the drab grays and whites of the houses, he can see the Roadhouse’s neon sign flashing clearly ontop of its roof, and he makes his way inside.

When he walks in, he sees Jo Harvelle running around like crazy; it seems like a busy day, probably now the tailend of the lunch rush. She smiles at Kevin as she zooms past and puts up one finger as a “one moment, please” sign. He nods in her direction and just looks around at the signage. He reads a sign over the door that says “WARNING: WAR ZONE” and one that says “HOME IS WHERE THE HARVELLES ARE.” Above the bar, there are pictures; some of Jo, some of her mother Ellen and her father Bill, some of her older brother Ash who is now away at college, and some of, persumably, extended family—a little version of Jo and two little boys, one with floppy hair and one with big, green eyes. 

“Kevin Tran!” Jo calls, walking up to him. “Here with Anna, I presume?”

“You would presume correctly,” he says, smiling. 

Jo smiles and hands him a menu, then beckons with one finger for him to follow. She leads him back to the third booth in from the right. And there’s Anna, sipping her usual: a vanilla milkshake. She’s not hard to spot, either, wearing a purple beanie on top of her firetruck red hair. When they approach, Anna stops sipping and leans on her hand. “Couldn’t stay away, could you?” Anna asks Jo, batting her eyelashes.

Kevin snorts as he slides into the seat across from Anna. “Ignore her, Jo,” he says. “She’s just hyped about winter break and needs to take out her excitement with flirting.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Jo says, winking at Anna. “She’s _much_ better looking than half the dudes who hit on me in here.”

Anna flushes with a great, big grin and slides down a little in her seat. Kevin, on the other hand, groans as he removes his jacket. “Jo, stop. You’re just encouraging her, and therefore inflating her ego. And you know who’s gonna have to deal with that? _Me._ ”

Jo fake-gasps and says, “Oh, well if it’s for the sake of Kevin.” Then she snickers and says, “So, can I take your orders?”

Kevin simply raises his eyebrows. “Really, Jo?”

“How many times have we been here?” Anna asks, rolling her eyes.

Jo shrugs. “Should have figured, I guess,” she says. “By the way, I won’t be waiting on you today.” 

Anna pouts. It’s for dramatic effect, but Kevin can tell she means it a little bit. She really does like Jo, honestly, and Kevin sees she takes this as an oppurtunity lost. “Eager to leave so early, love of my life?” 

Jo sighs. “I’m sorry, love bug. I have to get to the bank. But I’m going to have Sam cover my shift so you won’t be so lonely.” She pats Anna on the hand, and Anna flinches just a little.

“Well, if Sam is even half as good-looking as you, she’ll be good company,” Anna says, keeping up her false bravado with a flirty comment and a wink.

Jo snorts. “I find it highly unlikely you’ll like Sam,” she says, then takes the menus and heads off towards the kitchen.

Anna’s sulking not five seconds after she’s gone, sighing loudly. Kevin pats her on the hand. “It’ll be okay, _love bug,_ ”he mocks. She scowls at him and sticks her tongue out. 

Kevin takes a second to look around the restaurant again. The crowd has thinned out, and there are very few patrons now, just a few regulars at the bar and a couple of guys in the corner booth. Otherwise, the Roadhouse has pretty much emptied. He wonders why until he looks out the window and sees white. Not white covering houses or white flakes dropping from the sky. Simply white. Right, the blizzard. 

He turns back to Anna.“Now that your beloved is no longer attending us,” he says, “can we leave? It’s an effing blizzard outside. We can go to my house and put on a bunch of blankets and crank up the heat and watch stupid movies.”

Anna wrinkles up her nose. “Kevin, you’ve been in the same house for two weeks. I’m pretty sure the only times you’ve showered or made human contact were today and when you’re Aunt Jody and Owen came over. It will do you some good to be out of the house for a while.”

He ducks his head. Anna is partially right. This outing was the second time he’d seen humans over the winter break period. But he actually showers quite regularly. But Anna takes his head-ducking as a confirmation of her words, so she smirks smugly and crosses her arms. “Thought so,” she says.

Kevin opens his mouth to argue, but is interrupted. “Hello, y’all. My name’s Sam, can I take your order today. Are y’all ready to order?”

Kevin turns to say they already ordered, thank you very much, but stops when his eyes travel up, and up, and up to Sam’s face. Under a mop of brown hair, he had big brown eyes, pointed cheekbones, a square jaw. He was beautiful. So Kevin doesn’t say anything. He’s aware his mouth is opening and closing like a fish, but he can’t seem to form a coherent sentence.

Anna seems to get this, because she speaks up. “Jo has already put our orders in, thank you,” she says with a sweet smile.

Sam, who’s looking at Kevin with a bemused grin, nods. “Alright. I’ll be back later, then.” Then he leaves, towards the kitchen.

As soon as he’s out of earshot, Anna pounced on Kevin’s obvious fluster.”Kevin. Get on that.”

Kevin raises his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

She rolls her eyes. “Uh, hello? You obviously just got heart-eyes over the astethically pleasing dude who just anounced himself our waiter. You need to get in there.”

“And what? Hit on him for a year every time I come into the Roadhouse and not actually do anything about it like ask him out?” Anna frowned, and Kevin sighed. He knew he’d gone too far. Anna’s reluctance to ask Jo out came from nothing but relationship trouble in the past. (Ruby was still fresh on both of their mind’s; Kevin saw her almost every day as her neighbor, and Anna probably couldn’t help but remember her everytime she saw the scars on her thighs or shoulder.) “Sorry, Anna.”

“It’s okay. Guess I should have made a move already, huh?”

Kevin shrugs. “Maybe. Probably. Jo’s a nice girl. She probably won’t go insane and throw plates at you.”

Anna gives a mirthless smile and shrugs. “I just feel like a little kid with training wheels, you know?”

He doesn’t, no, because he’s never been in a really real relationship before. He made out with a girl named Channing at a party once (found that not quite to his liking) and held hands with Ezekiel Angeles, like, once in the seventh grade, but nothing close to a relationship. He nods anyway, figuring Anna needs comfort more than anything, really.

Anna then slams her hands on the table and stands. “Screw it,” she says. “I’m going to go ask Jo out.”

Kevin nods. “You go,” he says.

It’s then that the door to the kitchen slams open and Jo emerges, dressed head to toe in winter gear. “Alright all,” she says, “I’m leaving. I should be back in about a half an hour—don’t let the place burn down without me.”

Sam, who is serving the two guys in the corner booth, snorts. Kevin’s attention snaps to him. “Didn’t that almost happen that one time you left Ash in charge?”

Jo nods grimly. “You don’t want to know,” she says. Then she heads outside.

Anna sits back down and blows out air. “Well that settles that,” she says glumly. Kevin frowns. Anna probably won’t work up the courage again for another year.

As he opens his mouth, he is again interrupted by Sam putting their plates down on the table. “There you go—one monster burger and one veggie burger. Is that all for now?”

Anna pulls her veggie burger towards her and gives him a mega-watt smile. “Yes, thank you, we’re fine.” Kevin just nods. He should probably allow Anna to speak for the time being. Sam grins and winks—yes, _winks_ —at Kevin, then walks away.

Anna slams her hands on the table repeatedly. “ _Kevin that boy is into you!”_ she whispers, frantically.

Kevin rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his burger.

Five minutes later, Sam comes back to their table and is making conversation when the outside door opens again. It’s Jo, her snow gear covered in white flakes. Her nose, previously covered with her scarf, is exposed and red. She unwraps her scarf from around her mouth, then pulls a chair from a nearby table and stands on it. She cups her hands to her mouths and yells out, “Attention! There’s a blizzard outside, and we are officially snowed in!” A majority of the occupants, including Sam, groan loudly. Some start complaining, others yelling. Sam, Kevin notices, reaches into his pocket to check his phone. He pulls up the contacts “Dean” and “Dad” and begins tapping away. “Hey, hey! Quiet!” The entire restaurant is now silent. The only sound is the creaking of door hinges as Ellen steps out of the kitchen, the first time Kevin has seen her today. “Anyway, you’re all stuck here, so cozy up to your neighbor, call your next of kin, and get comfortable.” Everyone stays still.

“Well!” Ellen yells. “You heard the lady. Get to gettin’!” Immediately, everyone retrieves their cellphones to call their families. Even Anna texts her brother, Castiel. Kevin pulls out his phone and almost texts his parents, but stops and remembers they’re not at home. He instead texts his Aunt Jody, even if it’s only for appearances’ sake.

_Kevin (3:30PM):  
Snowed in at the Roadhouse. Don’t freak out if you call and I’m not home. xx_

Jody texts back within record time.

Jody (3:31PM):  
ok hon!! text me if i need to com plow u out, k? owen is dying 2 c u anyways!! :) <3

Kevin smiles and slides his phone back into his pocket, looking up at Anna as he does. She nods, probably a sign that Cas is cool. Jo comes over to there table then, and looks at them. “You guys okay?” she asks. Anna nods, and Kevin shrugs. She turns to Sam, and Kevin can’t help but listen in. “Did you call Uncle Bobby? And Dean?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Dad and Dean are both fine. Although, you know, I don’t really see why Dean needs to know. He’s just being nosy.”

Jo rolls her eyes and punches him on the arm. “Dean’s just worried about you, is all.”

“Well, he shouldn’t be,” Sam snaps. “He should be taking care of himself. I’m doing fine.”

“You know you’re Dean’s first priority.”

“Whatever.”

Kevin tunes out as they change topics back to Sam’s dad and slumps down in his seat. He makes eye contact with Anna and motions towards Sam. “Boyfriend,” he mouths.

She raises her eyebrows. “You sure?” she mouths back. He merely shrugs.

He then hears, “Hey! Gigantor! Can we get some pie over here?”

Sam turns to the short man, blond in the corner booth and sighs. “Yeah, okay.”

Jo interrupts, though. “Actually, no,” she says, “you can’t. We’re out of pie.”

Ellen, who’s been sitting at the bar with her husband Bill, says, “Well, we can just make some more then, Jo.”

“We ran out of crust though, so we’d have to make more, which means we’d have to get flour from the backroom, which I am not doing.”

Sam pipes up. “I can grab some,” he says.

“We’d also need sugar for the filling,” she warns.

“I got it,” Sam says, shrugging.

Ellen interjects. “Nonsense. You can’t handle all that on your own, let alone while holding the door. Take Bill with you.”

“You know Dad has a bad back, Mom.”

“Kevin will go,” Anna blurts out.

Kevin trains on her with wide, alarmed eyes. However, everyone else’s eyes are on him. “Yeah?” Jo asks. “Sam could use the help.”

Sam smiles at him. “I’d like some help, if you can spare it.”

Kevin swallows, then nods and stands. He walks towards the back room with Sam when his phone buzzes.

**Anna(3:40PM):  
find out about that boyfriend situation gurl!! if u don’t i will personally quit from ur best friend position.**

_Kevin(3:40PM):  
No you won’t._

**Anna(3:41PM):  
no i won’t.**

Sam’s chatting idly in the background, something about the snow. “…I hear it’s pretty nasty out, though,” he says. “Jo says her wheels almost froze.” Kevin hums, letting Sam know he was listening, even if he wasn’t quite fit to speak yet. Sam looks at him oddly, but pushes open the door for Kevin and gestures him in with his hand. Kevin steps in and Sam follows, letting the door shut soundly behind him.

“Did you just let the door shut?” Kevin asks, eyes wide. 

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Shit.” Kevin pulls out his phone and dials Anna, who picks up immediately.

“Hey, Kev, can’t right now, kinda busy. Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be getting busy?”

Kevin rolls his eyes. “Look, we came in here and Sam let the door shut.”

“Why is that a big deal?” Sam aks. “I don’t get it.”

“Shit,” Anna says, her voice kind of tinny over the phone, even though she’s not too far away. “Alright, I’ll get Ellen, we’ll come try and get you out.” Kevin shuts the phone with an irritated huff.

_“Why_ is this such a problem?” Sam asks, sounding impatient now.

Kevin jiggles the handle. “Door’s locked from the inside,” he says, taking a seat on a barrel.

Sam sighs. “You sure?” he asks. Kevin nods, but he shakes the door’s handle anyway. As he does, Jo and Anna appear in the little window, Jo shaking the door handle from the outside before turning to Anna and shaking her head.

“We’re gonna get you out,” Anna yells. “We just, um, don’t have the keys.”

Sam throws up his hands. “What do you _mean_ you don’t have the keys?!”

Jo shrugs. “I think Ash took them,” she says. “Door’s usually propped open.” She wobbles the handle one more time for good measure, then heads in the other direction. Anna follows.

Sam sighs and slumps on the floor. “So,” he says. “How was your Christmas?”

That starts off small talk that drives Kevin nuts, inane chatter he could definitely live without. Sam talks about Jo, how long he’s known her for. Kevin talks a little about Anna and his Aunt Jodie, but mostly just listens to Sam rattle off his own information.

“Got any siblings?” Sam asks, throwing his keys up in the air and catching them.

Kevin shakes his head. “No, just me,” he says. “You?”

Sam nods. “One brother. Real asshole. Luckily, he moved out and moved in with his boyfriend about a month ago.” Kevin makes a noncommittal noise as he stares at the ground. “So, did you and Anna do anything special for Christmas?”

Kevin scrunches up his nose. “No, not really. Why?”

Sam huffs a laugh. “Surprised you lived. I had a girlfriend once who made me take her ice-skating and then to a cliff top. Big romantic gestures is not my scene.”

Kevin laughs. “Anna is _not_ my girlfriend,” he says. “Not only am I super not interested, _she’s_ super not interested. She would kick my ass if I tried anything.”

Sam frowns. “Oh.” There’s a pregnant pause in which neither of them say anything, Sam still tossing his keys up and down and Kevin checking his text messages. “Does that mean you’re available?”

Kevin looks up, eyebrows raised, and Sam looks calm and collected, like he hadn’t said anything at all. Kevin doesn’t know whether to jump on this or play it cool, but it’s Kevin, there’s no way he’s going to play it cool, because Sam could be asking him as a joke (though he doesn’t think so) or for a friend (he can’t say he’s not interested), so he has to ask. “Why are you asking?” he asks.

Sam shrugs. “I’d like to know,” he says, coolly jingling his keys. “For future dating references.”

Kevin can’t help but smile at Sam, surely looking like a dope as he mindlessly grins at this kid he barely knows who’s flirting with him, possibly without actual conviction. It happens so rarely that Kevin actually feels a little giddy. Sam looks up at him with big eyes and a carefully blank face. “Well, for future dating references,” he says, a desperate last-ditch effort to play it cool, “I am available.”

Sam’s face now breaks out into a lopsided grin. “That’s good,” he says, and Kevin can hear the barest bit of a southern accent, and wonders distantly where Sam comes from. He opens his mouth to ask that when he remembers the boyfriend situation. 

“What about your boyfriend?”

Sam raises his eyebrows. “Boyfriend?”

“Dean?”

Sam laughs lthen, large and loud. “Dean’s my brother,” he says. “Nosy and a jackass, but just my brother.”

“Oh. That’s good then. Guess that means your available too?”

Sam shrugs. “Yeah, but there’s this guy I met today I’ve got my eye on.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s pretty cute.”

Kevin beams again and opens his mouth to banter back when something on the floor catches his eye. Furrowing his brow, he hops off the barrel and squats to the ground. “You okay?” Sam asks, and Kevin can hear him shift to stand too. 

“Yeah, I just…” He reaches down to pick up what he saw. When he puts it to the light… “It’s a key,” he says, squinting at it. Sam furrows his brow too.

Then, abruptly, Sam snorts. “A hundred dollars that’s to the door,” he says. Kevin nods, then stands. They both walk to the door and Sam inserts the key. It turns and opens the door immediately. Sam laughs, Kevin sighs in relief. He checks his phone; they were in there for over a half an hour. 

“Wonder what happened to Jo and Anna,” he muses. Sam shrugs, then pushes the door open to the kitchen, persumably to tell Ellen that they made it out of the closet. In the kitchen are Jo and Anna, sitting on the floor and making out.

Kevin makes a loud exaggerated gagging noise and they break apart. Sam bursts out laughing then, and Anna and Jo look sheepish, but continue sitting close together. And Kevin thinks about the year Anna and he have been coming here, and decides he doesn’t want that. He turns to Sam. “I think I’ll take that date,” he says. Sam beams at him, and Anna starts laughing, and Jo rolls her eyes, and it’s all okay, because this is the most interraction he’s had in two weeks, and he’s so happy he’s here and not in his house or outside freezing to death. That short blond guy is out in the restaurant singing karaoke and Ellen’s calling for pie, and Kevin feels an overwhelming sense of _home._


End file.
